The Core Five
Created in high school, the "Core Five" consists of the five main characters of the series. The five high schools friends include... 'Lucas Scott' ]] Lucas Scott is the son of Karen Roe and Dan Scott. After finding out his girlfriend, Karen, was pregnant, Dan Scott abandoned her and their child, leaving Karen to raise their child on her own. Since Dan abandoned Lucas, Lucas's father figure was Keith Scott, Dan's brother. Keith was the only one who helped Karen raise Lucas. 'Nathan Scott' ]] Nathan Scott was the son of Deb and Dan Scott, Shortly after leaving Karen, Dan got Deb pregnant, but this time decided to help raise his son. Dan has always been on Nathan's back about being the best in basketball while Deb was never around because her work causes her to travel a lot. Nathan becomes sick of the way his parents treat him and gets emancipated. Also he only started anything with Haley to mess with Lucas. At 16 years old he married Haley and they had a son and a few years later also a daughter. 'Peyton Sawyer Scott' ]]Peyton Sawyer Scott (nee Sawyer), was adopted by Anna and Larry Sawyer. Peyton found out she was adopted when her biological mother came to meet her after Ellie found out she had cancer. Peyton's biological father was Mick Wolf, a music player and writer. Peyton was a "loner" cheerleader an a great artist. When Peyton's car broke down, she called Keith's auto shop and Lucas had a shot to talk to Peyton "1st, you don't know me and 2nd, you don't know me," when Lucas has had a thing for her for years. Peyton told Brooke she had feelings for Lucas and all hell broke loose but in the end Peyton and Lucas got married and had a baby girl named Sawyer Brooke Scott. 'Haley James Scott' ]]Haley James Scott (nee James), is the daughter of Jimmy and Lydia James (both deceased). Haley was Lucas's best friend. Nathan thinks it would be a good way to get back at Lucas by dating Haley. Nathan asks Haley to tutor him, she was hesitant at first but then agrees on the two terms that Lucas never finds out and Nathan stops harassing Lucas. As their relationship grows, Nathan and Haley fall in love, leading to them getting married and Haley giving birth during graduation, then had a second child later. 'Brooke Davis Baker' ]]Brooke Davis Baker (nee Davis), was the daughter of Ted and Victoria Davis. In the beginning of high school Brooke was "friendly" (season 4 episode 13 "Pictures of You"). As high school continues, Brooke matures and changes her ways. Brooke as commonly seen as the star of the series. Peyton and Brooke were best friends since they were young, she began dating Lucas Scott and developed a friendship with Haley James Scott. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters